


Attraction

by ironicbee7



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aww, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft love, kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicbee7/pseuds/ironicbee7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long can you and Mycroft ignore each other for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attraction

It wasn't often that Mycroft socialized and it was even rarer that he spent the night at someone else’s, yet he had. He was up and fully dressed in a suit by eight o clock sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper. You waltzed into the kitchen wearing a short nightdress completely unaware that Mycroft was there. Both of you had met a few times before and so vaguely knew each other. Mycroft cleared his throat to alert you to his presence causing you to spin towards him and smile.

"Morning, would you like something to eat?" You were completely oblivious to your lack of clothing.

"A cup of tea and some toast would be lovely."

You turned your attention to readying breakfast whilst Mycroft tried to read the paper. However he found himself unable to concentrate as he was distracted by your legs. It annoyed him as this never happened, goldfish never interfered with his mind but you did. On the few occasions that he had seen you something always distracted him and made he feel. Like always he pushed it to the back of his mind and focused again on the paper.

Carefully you placed his toast and tea on the table before selecting a juicy green apple and leaving. Blue eyes watched you leave whilst he wondered what was so special about you. Outside in the corridor you leaned against the wall, every so often your eyes drifting to the kitchen door. Damn you Mycroft Holmes you whispered.

The rest of the day past without either of you seeing the other, he was with your brother dealing with government issues whilst you spent the day with friends. Both of you knew that the evening would be spent in each other’s company due to dinner party. Throughout the evening you caught glimpses of each other but were preoccupied with talking to other guests. As ever Mycroft wore a perfectly fitted black suit with a deep blue waistcoat and tie that drew your attention to him. Unwilling to be distracted by your dress Mycroft spent as much time as possible away from you but could not help but look over every now and then. 

Once home you headed upstairs to change out of the skintight cocktail dress you had worn all evening. Mycroft watched you leave before pouring himself a scotch in the living room, he ran his hand over his face and exhaled deeply. Never had his self-control been tested so much and still he did not know why you had such an effect on him. You stood outside your room and found yourself unable to reach the zip and swore softly to yourself. 

"Mycroft?" Gently you called his name as you walked down the stairs.

He appeared in the doorway of the living, his tie and jacket discarded. You padded towards him, span and lifted your hair exposing the zip. Mycroft took a deep breath, were you doing this on purpose, trying to force him to show emotion. With a steady hand he partially unzipped your dress.

"Thank you." You span to face him.

Your (e/c) eyes took in his face, the slight stubble, uneven lips and his brilliant blue eyes. Before you could do anything Mycroft's warm hand cupped the back of your neck and pulled you towards him. Hastily he pressed his lips to yours not giving himself time to think about his actions. Without hesitation you slipped your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. His hand sneaked around your waist pulling you flush against him. The kiss was controlled by Mycroft who pulled away. Both of you stood there in the others embrace neither of you sure what you were doing


	2. Feelings

Mycroft looked up from his glass and saw tumbling (h/c) waves walking out of the room and into the garden. It had been almost a month since the kiss and you had constantly been on Mycroft’s mind much to his annoyance. At social events you would catch a glimpse of one another but never made conversation. Blue and (e/c) eyes would catch and smiles exchanged but nothing else. All of this left Mycroft conflicted, you liked each other but why was nothing happening. His belief that emotions were unneeded was compounded as he found himself distracted, thinking of you and what could happen. 

Quickly he finished his drink and followed you out into the moonlit garden. A pair of silver heels lay discarded on the patio as you stood barefoot on the grass, the hem of your backless dress touching the ground. Upon hearing the approaching footsteps you stretched out a hand behind you which Mycroft took when he reached your side. Your attention remained on the sky, watching an aeroplane fly across the dark sky whilst he held your hand.

“What are we doing?” softly you asked the question as though you were afraid of the answer.

The question caught Mycroft off guard; this was not what he had been expecting. He wanted you around by could not understand why. People were stupid, slow and boring and he was different, he did not use his emotions. You watched Mycroft’s face as he thought, smiling as a small crease formed between his eyebrows. Ever since that evening you had wondered how Mycroft felt, you knew he was not emotional but surely something was there. Feeling foolish when he did not answer you pulled you hand out of his and slightly shook your head. The touch of a warm, large hand on the base of your back surprised you.

“I’ve never felt like this before. It’s all new to me.”

He turned you around so that you faced him, his hand remaining on your back. Smiling at him you stood on tiptoe and pressed a kiss to his lips tasting the whiskey he had been drinking. Before he could kiss you back you pulled away and yawned. Clearly you were extremely tired and Mycroft offered you his arm which you greatly took. Both of you forgot about your shoes as he led you into the hotel. Once inside Mycroft saw the dark bags under your eyes and way you slightly swayed as you tried to remain awake. 

“What room are you in?”

“217 but I’ll be fine.” Mycroft raised an eyebrow at your statement before wrapping his arm around your waist.

Once you were outside your room you struggled with the swipe key as you almost fell asleep. Mycroft took the key off you and opened the door whilst you leaned against him. He realised that you had actually fallen asleep against him and picked you up. The bed had already been turned down and he carefully placed you on the mattress before pulling up the duvet. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“Good night (Name)”


End file.
